


Усмирить кошку

by fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017, garvet



Series: fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017; 2 lvl: Мини [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/garvet/pseuds/garvet
Summary: Для исполнения древнего ритуала королю Ваканды необходима помощь, и за ней он обращается к Баки Барнсу.





	Усмирить кошку

Барабаны сводили с ума даже Баки, в рот не бравшего той дряни, которой нажрался Его Величество. Барабаны стучали в висках заклинаниями на непонятном языке, отзывались дрожью в обеих руках — настоящей и отсутствующей. Голова Т’чаллы билась о землю, и Баки уложил ее себе на колени. Он прекрасно знал, что делать теперь, даже без инструкций короля, он помнил. Баки уважал чужие традиции и причуды, ему приходилось служить и сражаться бок-о-бок с обладателями таких тараканов, что корчащийся на земле в наркотическом угаре король мог бы показаться вполне адекватным. Тем более что эти барабаны, грибы и отвар из лиан перед статуей гигантской кошки — мероприятие на раз в год, а, например, запах и заносчивость Росомахи, придурь Намора, все эти суперсилы суперлюдей — это навсегда. Желание. Ржавый. Семнадцать. Рассвет. Баки тряхнул головой, стараясь хотя бы дышать не в ритм проклятым барабанам. Нет, его не заманишь, это не для него. Это все для Т’чаллы, мать его.  
  
Когда-то давно он точно так же держал на коленях голову его отца, черного короля Т’чаки. Тогда, в свой первый раз, он понятия не имел, что делать.  
  
— Ты справишься, Бак, — сказал Стив накануне и исчез.  
  
— Он выбрал тебя ситтером, потому что твои носки воняют валерьянкой, — поморщился Намор, в жизни не носивший носков.  
  
Джим ничего не стал говорить, просто свалил в закат вслед за Намором.  
  
Дуган благоразумно вонял табаком так, что Т’чака и сам держался подальше.  
  
Хорошо хоть Росомахи тогда в их отряде не было. Или жаль — Баки так до конца и не определился. Носки Росомахи воняли куда круче, а сам он питал слабость к котам. Очень даже может быть, Т’чака его бы даже усыновил. Или нанял. Или...  
  
Они все ушли, потому что глазеть на королевский ритуал можно только тем, кого выберет король и его божественная кошка. Баки Барнсу.  
  
Поначалу было даже смешно. Хорошо, что Т’чака не считал улыбку во время ритуала чем-нибудь оскорбительным. Он требовал только молчания — до и после. И Баки послушно молчал. И когда Т’чака смешивал свои травы, и когда посыпал ими эбонитовую статуэтку кошки. Для себя Баки решил, что это кошачья мята, хотя это наверняка было что-то покруче, потому что на запах сбежались, кажется, все кошки Нормандии. Вот они не молчали, но и не приближались к обнаженному Т’чаке, плясавшему вокруг своей походной статуэтки и бившему в барабан. Они ходили кругами и вопили. Баки казалось, что их вопли стали совпадать с ритмом барабана, и это уже было жутко. Он старался не смотреть по сторонам, не отрывать взгляда от стройного эбонитово-черного тела в лучах луны. Т’чака всегда двигался мягко и грациозно — и в костюме, и без него, он был похож на огромного кота. Но сейчас с каждым прыжком, разворотом, вскриком он становился по-настоящему неотличим от пантеры. Нет, это было не оборотничество. На нем не стало больше шерсти, не выросли когти. Это была куда более древняя магия — Т’чака верил сам и заставлял поверить и кошек Нормандии, и Баки Барнса, что он и есть Пантера. В нем ее дух, ее сила, ее милость. Он — само значение слова «пантера», он воплощение смысла всех пантер мира. И не будь Баки скептиком, он бы бился об заклад, что дело не в вере, а в том, что Т’чака — реально человек с духом пантеры. Потому что человек, даже с сывороткой суперсолдата, не может так двигаться, так плясать танец охоты, соперничества, брака. Человеку не поверят все кошки Нормандии. Баки был скептиком, и поэтому верил во все это только сейчас, через день все спишется на усталость, гипноз, запах трав и волшебство ночи — в темноте все что угодно становится потусторонним.  
  
Т’чака давно уже оставил барабан, но его ритм все еще отдавался в висках и в кошачьих воплях и топоте. Они скакали и танцевали вместе с королем его дикие танцы, но Баки не смел обернуться и посмотреть. Он смотрел только на одну кошку — на невероятно прекрасного в тот момент Т’чаку. А потом, выбившись из сил, король упал на землю. Он еще не помнил себя, и Баки было страшно — что если у него передоз? Что если он сейчас задохнется? Нормально ли то, что происходит, нужно ли делать массаж и так бешено колотящегося сердца? Как помочь огромному коту в теле человека? Как разогнать всех этих сбежавшихся котов? Но Т’чака сразу счастливо затих, оказавшись в руках Баки. И руки Баки, оказывается, прекрасно знали, что нужно делать.  
  
Теперь, много лет спустя, у него на коленях лежал сын Т’чаки. Все было иначе. На этот раз Т’чалла подробно описал Баки ритуал и его последствия. Вместо походной статуэтки была огромная, выше самых высоких крон каменная пантера. В барабаны били настоящие вакандские жрецы, а вместо нормандских кошек на призыв Т’чаллы сбежались пантеры. Они сверкали глазами из зарослей, перепрыгивали по веткам. Но в этот раз Баки уже не было страшно. Баки так и не сказал Т’чалле, что уже участвовал в таком — одним из условий было никогда об этом не говорить, ни с кем. Оно и понятно. И Т’чалла, если ему отец и рассказывал, тоже не подал виду, что знает.  
  
— Ты здесь, чтобы усмирить кошку в конце ритуала, — сказал Т’чалла. — Чтобы она заснула и не растерзала никого до той поры, когда будет нужно.  
  
Баки согласно кивнул. Подумаешь, усмирить кошку. Теперь-то он все об этом знал. Может быть, признайся Т’чака, что может его растерзать в процессе своих брачных плясок, Баки бы тогда, в Нормандии, даже отказался. Быть растерзанным здоровенным голым африканцем — не совсем та героическая гибель, на которую он мог бы согласиться. Хорошо, что Т’чака не предупредил. А теперь — не страшно, Баки знал, что делать с кошкой.  
  
Его рука скользила по жесткой мускулистой груди, пальцы слегка щекотали, приминая пушок на животе, а Т’чалла выгибался, блаженно жмурясь — уже и еще не человек. Существо на перепутье, между ритуалом и реальностью, между боем барабанов и значениями слов.  
  
Желание? Ржавый? Баки помнил звучание, Баки знал значение. Его рука дрожала, а в висках стучало его собственное заклинание, его собственный зверь. Все тише и тише. Его рука на животе Т’чаллы успокаивала большого кота. Большой кот на его коленях громко урчал, и это успокаивало Солдата. «Мы с тобой одной крови — ты и я» — съязвил бы Баки, если бы ритуал не запрещал ему говорить.  
  
Одна из пантер подошла ближе, обнюхала шею Баки и привалилась гибкой спиной, свернувшись рядом. Баки улыбнулся. Ритуал позволял улыбаться.


End file.
